A smart card, chip-card, and/or integrated circuit card (ICC) may include an embedded integrated circuit (IC) chip that may be used in many worldwide applications. The various implementation of smart card may include a secured identity application, a healthcare application, a secured transaction application, and/or a telecommunications application, etc.
The smart card may use a triple interface chip with contact and contactless based read-write interfaces. Processing the smart card may require encoding the chip of the smart card using a chip encoder, encoding the magnetic stripe of the smart card using a magnetic encoder, and/or printing via an inkjet printer on the surfaces of the smart card.
The processing time for the triple interface chip may be limited to 9600 baud rate by the contact-based writing. Further, the contact-based writing may require an increased processing time due to an expanding data size that needs to be encoded on the triple interface chip. When processing a large volume of smart cards with triple interface chip using a contact-based writing, the processing time may aggravate due to slower contact-based writing speed (e.g., 9600 baud rate), and under-utilization of the high-speed inkjet printer, making the system inefficient and expensive.
Additionally, the method of a contact-based encoding device may use moving (e.g., rotating) mechanical components of the contact-based encoding device to automatically encode the chip. The moving mechanical components of the contact-based encoding device may produce residue, thermal stress, and misalignment of its component parts when operating, making them unreliable. Further, the moving mechanical components of the contact-based encoding device may wear out because of vibration, shock, and/or fluid ingress, etc. Hence, it will be advantageous to use a method that may eliminate the use of contact-based writing and/or moving (e.g., rotating) mechanical components for efficient processing of the triple interface cards.